3D printers are used to generate three dimensional objects. One of many techniques used for 3D printing, sometimes referred to as additive manufacturing, involves successively layering material based on control from a computer relying on a 3D model. 3D printers are used across a wide variety of industries (e.g., automobiles, construction, research, medicine) and may be used, for example, for prototyping, making emergency replacement parts, recreation, and so forth. A wide variety of materials may be used for 3D printing, each having different attributes when formed into a completed object.